1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for producing γ-amino butyric acid (GABA) mochi barley and GABA mochi barley bran, each containing GABA, and GABA-containing bran supernatant, which enables easy and highly efficient production of GABA using grain crops, in particular, mochi barley, and a product thereof.
2. Background Art
GABA is an abbreviation of γ-amino butyric acid (i.e., gamma amino butyric acid) that is a non-protein amino acid and is not included in a protein. For the descriptions given below including the figures, γ-amino butyric acid is expressed as GABA.
In Patent Document 1, disclosed is a method for producing edible sesame with an increased content of GABA. However, for grain crops including naked (mules) barley, mochi barley, barnyard millet, foxtail millet, and panicum miliaceum, development of a food material containing a large amount of GABA has not been made yet.